Pure Sünde
by sarana-chan
Summary: Seto Kaiba. Das Klassenzimmer. Nicht gerade jugendfreie Fantasien/ Gedanken ... und Joey Wheeler...


Huhu!!^^  
Jetzt belästige ich euch auch mal hier mit einer kleinen (und hoffentlich auch feinen^^) Story, die sich einfach aufgedrängt hat und nicht mehr zu vertreiben war...  
Dieses verdammte Plotbunny... XD  
Na ja, ist eigentlich nur ne Spielerei, was allerdings nicht heißt, dass ihr mir keine Kommis hinterlassen sollt^^ Immer her damit!! *Fahne mit Schriftzug "Ich bin Kommi-geil!!!" schwenk*

Soo, und bevor ich euch noch mit meinem Gelaber vergraule, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!^^

**Pure Sünde**

Wie gebannt starrte er auf den blonden jungen Mann, der nur wenige Stühle von ihm entfernt saß und sich gerade über die Lippen leckte... Seine rosa Zunge glitt über diese unglaublich sinnlichen roten Lippen, sanft knabberte, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und spielte mit einer Strähne seines blonden Schopfes.

Und Seto?

Der konnte nicht anders, als einfach nur dieses ihm dargebotene Schauspiel betrachten, immer wieder hart schlucken, sich über die Augen reiben und glauben, dass das alles wohl nur ein Scherz sein konnte … Ein verdammt erregender Scherz, wohl gemerkt...

Wieder schluckte er, als der Blonde sich wieder auf die Unterlippe biss, sanft auf ihr herumkaute und gar nicht den Blick zu spüren schien, mit dem der Brünette ihn die ganze Zeit – schon seit Wheeler den Raum betreten hatte – schon bedachte und einfach total von diesem lasziven Verhalten abgelenkt wurde. Verdammt! Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der blonde Köter so dermaßen scharf sein konnte, wie er es in genau diesem Augenblick jedoch war.

Plötzlich fuhr der Kleinere sich mit einem seiner langen, schlanken Finger in die Kragen seines weißen Hemds, das zu seiner Schuluniform gehörte, löste anschließend einen Knopf, so als wäre ihm heiß, und legte so etwas von der sonnengebräunten Haut frei. Brachte den Älteren damit fast um den Verstand...

Seto beobachtete gerade, wie ein einzelner kleiner Schweißtropfen über sein Gesicht rollte, dann die schlanke Säule seines Halses hinab und schließlich vom Stoff des Hemds aufgesogen wurde; wieder schluckte er.

Ein leises Stöhnen floh über Wheelers Lippen, Seto unterdrückte nur mühsam den Impuls, sofort aufzustehen und Wheeler hier und auf der Stelle auf den Tisch zu drücken, ihm die Klamotten vom Körper zu reißen und ihn genau hier zu nehmen... was gar nicht so einfach war, wie man(n) es sich vielleicht vorstellen mochte.

Unauffällig betrachtete Seto, wie Wheeler seine – ebenfalls – langen, schlanken Beine übereinander schlug, eine Hand auf sein Knie legte, während die andere wieder einen weiteren der Knöpfe löste und mit der er sich dann Luft zufächelte. Unerträglich heiß brannte nun die Sonne vom Himmel – Musste das Hündchen auch unbedingt mitten – MITTEN – in der verdammten Sonne sitzen und ihn so um den Verstand bringen –, Seto fuhr nun ebenfalls mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen, um sie zu befeuchten, er schluckte erneut. Ihm war so heiß, so unendlich heiß, dass er fast das Gefühl hatte, von innen heraus zu verbrennen und dass Wheeler sich immer weiter auszog, machte es eindeutig überhaupt nicht besser...

Mit der Hand, die die Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, strich der Beobachtete nun über sein Gesicht, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, ließ sie dann etwas tiefer gleiten und fuhr sich über die freigelegte Haut seines Oberkörpers, der auch von einem leichten Schweißfilm überzogen war; er seufzte, als er seine warmen Finger seine noch wärmere Haut streiften und leckte sich wieder über die Lippen, schluckte und begegnete dann dem Blick aus blauen Augen, die ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit musterten. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge, doch es war nur schwach, die mörderische Wärme machte alles zu einer Qual und selbst das Streiten mit dem CEO würde nicht halb so viel Spaß machen wie sonst. Doch er hatte natürlich die gesamte Zeit diesen intensiven Blick auf sich gespürt und nun erwiderte er ihn ganz leicht.

Seto wandte den Blick ab, blickte nun aus dem Fenster, doch nach kurzer Zeit wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Blonden gelenkt, der gerade laut seufzte, nach einer Wasserflasche unter seinem Tisch angelte, sie öffnete, das Wasser, das seine Haut berührte, mit einem wohligen Seufzen quittierte, und sie dann an seinen Mund setzte. Wieder starrte Seto wie gebannt zu ihm hinüber, schaffte es partout nicht seine Blick abzuwenden und musste zugeben, dass er schon fast hypnotisiert von diesem überaus erregenden Anblick war.

Und genau diesem Moment ertappte sich der Brünette dabei, dass er gerne an der Stelle der Flasche wäre, dass er nun gerne die Lippen des Blonden auf seinen spüren würde... Und er war eifersüchtig auf die Flasche... Das musste man sich mal vorstellen! Eifersüchtig auf EINE Flasche, die doch nur den Zweck erfüllte, dem Jüngeren das Schlucken zu erleichtern, weil die Flüssigkeit sich wohltuend in seinem Rachen ausbreitete... Dennoch konnte Seto dieses unsinnige Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, denn was würde er geben, um nur ein Mal – ein EINZIGES MAL – diese sinnlichen Lippen zu küssen, diesen hinreißenden Geschmack zu kosten und diesen höllisch gut riechenden Geruch einzuatmen... Er würde einfach ALLES dafür geben...

Wheeler stellte die Flasche wieder auf den Boden, nahm die Beine auseinander und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine blonde Mähne, die aufgrund des Schweißes auf seinem Gesicht strähnig geworden war, seine Lippen teilten sich, um ganz kurz seiner tänzelnden Zunge Platz zu machen, die erneut über sie strich, er ließ dabei den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe.

Ohne dass er es wollte, wurde Setos Hose bei dieser Beobachtung enger, auch er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, klemmte dann die Zungenspitze dazwischen und musterte den Blonden dann weiter unverhohlen, denn selbst wenn er es gewollte hätte, so konnte er den Blick – so offensichtlich er auch war – einfach nicht abwenden...

Wieder legte der Jüngere ein Bein über das andere, doch diesmal umfasste er mit der einen Hand den Fußknöchel und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn, winkelte den anderen Arm an und barg sein Gesicht in der hohlen Hand; leise seufzte er wieder und dann trafen – nur für einen kurzen Augenblick – braune auf blaue Augen und in den braunen lag ein heimliches Versprechen...

Seto sprang auf. Er konnte nicht mehr still sitzen bleiben, ohne irgendetwas zu tun, und mit ansehen, wie dieser junge Mann ihn so lasziv anlockte und dafür die Konsequenzen nicht tragen sollte! Mit nur zwei Schritten hatte er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden, er störte sich überhaupt nicht an den seltsamen Blicken seiner Klassenkameraden, sondern schnappte sich den Blonden, presste ihn auf den Tisch, hörte das überraschte Quieken, das er ausstieß, und küsste ihn dann so hart, so leidenschaftlich, wie er konnte. Ließ seine Hände ungeduldig die Jacke der Uniform aufreißen, sodass die versteckten Knöpfe absprangen, ließ sie unter das T-Shirt fahren, das Wheeler statt des vorgeschriebenen weißen Hemds trug, berührte nackte, warme, verschwitzte Haut. Der Blonde bog den Rücken von der Tischplatte, scherte sich augenscheinlich überhaupt nicht um die Leute, die mit ihnen Unterricht hatten, keuchte, als er seine kühlen Finger auf seiner überhitzten Haut spürte.

Leise seinen Namen murmelnd, küsste Seto fieberhaft die Haut des unter ihm Liegenden, tastete sich fahrig an seinem Körper hinab, auf der Suche nach dem Gürtel, fand ihn schließlich, öffnete ihn sowie auch Reizverschluss und Knopf hastig und umschloss die bereits pochende Erregung Wheelers.

Nichts nahm er mehr wahr... Warum sollte er sich auch an der Gegenwart der anderen stören, wenn er doch in der Anwesenheit seines blonden Hündchens versinken konnte? Herrisch wanderten seine Lippen zurück, pressten sich auf zwei ihnen entgegenkommende und wurden von einer flinken Zunge begrüßt, die in seinen Mund drängte, seine eigene zu einem Kampf herausforderte, die sie doch schon längst verloren hatte. Eher unsanft biss er ihm in die Unterlippe, während zwei seiner Finger Wheeler auf das Kommende vorbereiteten, sich bald darauf noch ein dritter hinzu gesellte und diesen einen verdammten Punkt suchten, der den Blonden zum Schreien bringen würde – und ihn auch nach kurzer Suche trafen.

Der Jüngere wand sich unter ihm, stöhnte den Namen seines Herrchens, jaulte, als ihm die Finger entzogen wurden, und gurrte zufrieden, als etwas Größeres sich an die Stelle der schlanken Finger schob. Seto stieß hart, so hart er konnte, zu, brachte den anderen zum Wimmern, zum Schreien und spürte dann, wie der Kleinere seine Muskeln anspannte, als sich Setos Hand um seine Erektion legte...

Als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte, schreckte Seto aus seinem Tagtraum – der sehr real gewesen war – auf und starrte in ein Paar brauner Augen, die ihn belustigt musterten.

„Na, Kaiba, hast du von mir geträumt?", wurde er auch sogleich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen gefragt.

Seto zog in typischer Manier eine Augenbraue hoch, erwiderte aber nichts. Warum auch? Leugnen war zwecklos, das spürte er, als er sich gerade hinsetzen wollte, denn dies erzeugte eine unangenehme Reibung – okay, sooo unangenehm war sie gar nicht – zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Und was ist nun?", bohrte der andere weiter; seine Stimme klang heiser, sexy, verführerisch und dann strich er sich eine Strähne seines blonden Schopfes aus dem Gesicht.

Plötzlich sprang Seto auf, drängte ihn gegen die nächste Wand und funkelte ihn scharf an. „Du solltest nicht mit dem Feuer spielen, Wheeler, wenn du dich verbrennen könntest...", zischte er.

„Also hast du doch von mir geträumt...", schnurrte dieser grinsend und legte Seto nun eine seiner warmen Hände an die Wange. „Was hast du denn mit mir gemacht, du ungezogener, _versauter_ _kleiner_ _Junge_?"

Der warme Atem an seiner Wange und die Hand ließen Seto durchdrehen. „Lass es, wenn du nicht Bekanntschaft mit einem der Pulte im Rücken machen willst, Wheeler...", knurrte er mehr erregt, als wirklich sauer.

„Ach... So ist das also... Du hast mich vor versammelter Mannschaft durchgenommen, _Seto_...", er leckte ihm kurz über die Unterlippe, als er Setos ertappten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. „Sah ich denn eben **so** gut aus?"

„Hast... hast du das extra gemacht?", grummelte der CEO und nun mischte sich ein Hauch von Wut in seiner vor Erregung zitternde Stimme, denn immerhin rieb Wheeler sich gerade ziemlich ungeniert an ihm.

„Ja...", murmelte er. „Und sah ich denn nun **so** gut aus, _Seto_?"

„Wie die **pure** **Sünde**...", keuchte Seto, bevor er seine Lippen endgültig auf die ihm dargebotenen drückte und stürmisch Einlass verlangte, sich dann von seinem Hündchen löste und ihn mit sich zog. „Lass uns gehen, das braucht nicht jeder zu sehen, _Joey_..."

* * *

Hoffe, dass sie euch (wenigstens etwas?) gefallen hat^^  
Für meine Verhältnisse vielleicht ein wenig kurz, aber na ja...  
Sagt mir doch mal, was ihr davon haltet^^  
Würde mich nämlich sehr über eure Meinungen freuen!!! (Also, fleißig Kommis schreiben... Bitte?*Hundeblick aufsetz*)  
Ach ja, ist nicht gebetat, also wenn ihr Fehler (jeglicher Art^^) gefunden haben solltet, so könnt ihr sie getrost behalten, davon habe ich nämlich auch schon so genug^^

Sarana-chan

PS: Bei Interesse: Es gibt auch schon ein paar Fortsetzungsteile^^


End file.
